the Undertaker's Daughter remake
by Aura Laths
Summary: hmm... well Elise mother died 3 weeks ago. she never met her dad, and today's her 12 birthday! a weird man comes and claims to be her father. things keep getting crazier ever second


Hello and welcome to the rewrite of the undertaker daughter. Please review when you are done, even if it is a flame. that way I can fix what you don't like!

Disclaimer: Am I rich? No so how could I own this, only Elise belong to me

* * *

apparently, common sense actually isn't that common...

* * *

Today is my twelfth birthday. It really is the only thing I have to be happy about, even if I don't have anyone to spend it with. You see I really didn't have any friends and my mom passed away three weeks ago. My father, well I never met him in the first place so I really couldn't tell you if he was still alive or not.

"hmph" I voiced as I sat on the on the stairs of an old broken down house. I hadn't eaten any good food in a while. I was staying in an old house with broken windows. My dress was in shreds and my hair was really dirty and gross too. I closed my odd colored green eyes as my mind started to drift back to my mother. She wasn't the best mother in the world, she did have a lot of faults. But then again who doesn't.

A musical voice interrupted my thoughts. "What do you think about coffins~?"

I looked up and a pair of eyes identical to my own stared back at me. It was sort of hard to see his eyes though because they were hidden behind his bang. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think I heard you correctly did you say something about coffins?"

"I did, so yes I suppose you did hear me correctly. Coffins are nice aren't they? Would you like one~?" He looked at me expectedly as if I was supposed to say 'of course I would!

But I didn't really want one. I wonder if this was a threat. Like if I didn't get away from him he would put me in a coffin and I would met death sooner than I thought I would. "Why?" Was all I managed to was get out.

"For your birthday of course! And here I thought that parents got their children things for their birthdays~~! I guess I was misinformed!" his hands made a 'whatever' type of movement. His black outfit swayed in the breeze.

I wonder if this man was insane. I most defiantly had never seen him before in my life. But then again I had never seen my father before either. "are you implying that you are my father?"

His long black finger nails tapped the side of his cheek. "Am I your father you ask? It depends on what you think a father is! But if you come with me, you will get all the answers to your questions."

i didnt really have anything else to do. but than again this man might kill me. "If i come will you, will you tell me your name?" i stood up and took a step towards him.

The Man held out his hand. "My name is the Undertaker!~"

I took ahold of his hand. the undertake gave me a rather scary grin.

I couldn't but think that there was more to this man than simple insanity, he was most likely bat-shit crazy. the undertaker bought me to a carriage. As I stepped inside I could feel the undertaker watching me. 'I wonder if its too late to turn back'. a shiver ran up my spine.

Sometime later we finally came to a stop in front of a creepy looking shop with a sign that said UNDERTAKER.

the undertaker looked at me once more. "Well we can have you going around wearing that can we Elise?

I looked at him in surprise, I had never given him my name. "How did you know my name was Elise? I never told you!"

Then the impossible happen and the undertaker's grin widen. "Because Elise I named you, so I would hope I would remember it child~"

Maybe he was a stalker or he could be telling the truth. the only way to tell to is to see if he know my real name. After all the only one who knew my middle name was my Mother. "Do you know my whole name then?"

The undertaker let a out a laugh that sent another shiver down my spine. "but of course Elisabeth Isabella Verde, know lets get something for you to wear, those rags are nice but the costumers can be so picky~"

* * *

Aura: so how was it!

Elise: it sucked big time!

Aura: I was not asking you! I was asking the readers!

Elise: pfff... what readers! No one wants to read your dumb story!

Aura: shut up!


End file.
